


Hattori Zenzou

by umaken



Category: Gintama
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Ninja, oniwabanshu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23119579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umaken/pseuds/umaken
Summary: Piece of fanart of Zenzou in motion, done for Gintama week in November, 2019.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Hattori Zenzou




End file.
